momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Momoclo Chan Presents: Momoiro Clover Z Shiren no Nanaban Shoubu
Momoclo Chan Presents: Momoiro Clover Z Shiren no Nanaban Shoubu (ももクロChan Presents 「ももいろクローバーZ 試練の七番勝負」, Momoiro Clover Z Seven Battles of Ordeal) is a series of talk event of Momoiro Clover Z with various important figures from different backgrounds. The event was held on April 11 to April 17, 2011, just only one day after Akari Hayami's graduation concert. The entire event was documented within three DVD releases in a DVD-Box set that released on January 25, 2012 under King Records. The event was popular enough to be followed by same talk event series in 2012 and 2013. Details To overcome the withdrawal of Akari Hayami, biggest turning point of Momoiro Clover at that time, the girl was assigned into a series of talk battle event in a full week with various important figures. The event was for deepening the strength of "Z" with the goal to learn something and think for themselves. Their manager Akira Kawakami didn't want the members to be the kind of group that only do what they're told.Natalie - ももクロ「大感謝祭」開催、あかり卒業後は試練の七番勝負 Momokuro Ryu. 2014. Akira Kawakami. Nikkei Entertainment. Published on June 18, 2014 The event was first announced in final concert of Momoclo Shinshun Spectacular Tour Mirai Bowl ga Yattekita on March 6, 2011 in Zepp Tokyo. The talk event featured guests from various field including comedian Shinya Arino, business consultant Tetsuo Kaneko, professional wrestler Keiji Mutoh, singer songwritter Ichiro Mizuki among others. The entire talk events took place at Tokyo Kinema Club and Ryota Yamazato acted as the host and moderator. In the 6th day of the talk event with Ichiro Mizuki, they made a surprise announcement of their first album (Battle and Romance), two accompanying singles (Z Densetsu ~Owarinaki Kakumei~ and D' no Junjou) and a national wide tour in Zepp music halls titled Momoclo Fantastic Tour 2011 Z de Ikutte Kimetanda Z!!. Those were the first three announcements they made after their name change.Natalie - ももクロ初のアルバム7月発売だZ!! 5都市Zeppツアーも決定 Matches The topics and guests for the talk event is different for each day, except in the last day which is a participation in a live concert with 9mm Parabellum Bullet. Each day is titled with a different theme and referred as a VS match (as in the wrestling matches). Book The official book was published on September 30, 2011 titled "Momoclo Chan Presents: Momoiro Clover Z Shiren no Juuban Shoubu" (『ももクロChan』Presents 試練の十番勝負 週末ヒロイン ももいろクローバーZ」,Momoiro Clover Z Ten Battles of Ordeal) published by Ohta Publishing. The book summarized the entire seven days and three additional matches:Natalie - ももクロの異種格闘戦を記録した公式本「試練の十番勝負」 *VS. Adult (VS. 大人) with their manager Akira Kawakami *VS. Production (VS.演出) with their stage producer Atsunori Sasaki) *VS. Leader (VS.リーダー) with the idol group S/mileage leader Ayaka Wada Trivia *The event name is a homage to professional wrestler Jumbo Tsuruta event in All Japan Pro Wrestling between 1976 and 1979 titled Jumbo Tsuruta Shiren no Juuban Shoubu (ジャンボ鶴田試練の十番勝負, Jumbo Tsuruta Ten Battles of Ordeals) References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Events Category:Momoiro Clover Z